


Leggings

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @mrs-celestial-dragneel-redfox23 Can you write one about bruce liking the reader and the reader liking him back but only finds out when she says it while drunk after saving the world again? Please? I love you guys as you already know keep up the amazing stuff you guys do





	Leggings

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @mrs-celestial-dragneel-redfox23 Can you write one about bruce liking the reader and the reader liking him back but only finds out when she says it while drunk after saving the world again? Please? I love you guys as you already know keep up the amazing stuff you guys do

Yet another successful mission, once again saving the world. It was always a damn good feeling. Sure, the following day you’d have a bitch of a hangover from celebrating and then see how much got destroyed, but it was so worth it.

Everyone was off showering, and then changing into the most comfortable clothes they owned. It was the same routine, and you loved it. A bit of tradition among so much chaos.

Tony was already down in the living room when you walked in. Your wet hair was up in a messy bun, you were wearing a shirt that you were pretty sure belonged to one of the guys, and a pair of leggings. They were by far the softest material you’d ever felt on your legs. Whoever was sitting next to you always had your legs on them after a few drinks, using their lap as a footrest. You’d cross your ankles comfortably, and they’d put their hand on your shin. Sometimes, they’d wind up moving their hand to feel the fabric. You always hoped it would be Bruce that wound up by your side. Some nights you got lucky.

And tonight was one of those nights.

Soon, everyone was lounging around, enjoying some drinks. Clint was on the floor in front of the love seat that Nat was on with Tony, enjoying how she’d run her fingers through his hair now and then. You were sure he’d pass out one of these times from that. Tony was rambling on about something or another to Bruce, from across the room. Both of them deep in conversation about something to do with science. That wasn’t your area, so you toned it out for the most part.

Thor was a happy drunk, and you could tell he was well on his way there. You couldn’t wait. He’d get this big grin on his face, and almost everything that came out of the God’s mouth was pure gold.

Licking your lips, you sipped your drink before letting your eyes close, your head back a bit. Bruce’s hand was on your ankle, his thumb rubbing gently against part of your leg. A small smile formed on your face, enjoying how it felt.

Steve saw and chuckled lightly. “Enjoying yourself there, Y/N?” He teased.

You nodded. “Mhm.” You hummed contently, feeling extremely relaxed.

Tony smirked, amused. He had a feeling about you and Bruce, and decided to make good use of your altered state of mind. “What’re you thinking right now, Y/N?” He asked, not wanting to ease into it.

“That I’m glad Bruce is next to me.” You chuckled, starting to get a bit sleepy yourself.

“Really, _why_?” He continued.

You licked your lips. “Because I _really_ like him. Especially right now.”

Bruce’s eyebrows went up, not expecting that. “So, basically, you’d rather have his fingers elsewhere right now?” Tony asked, acting like it was no big deal to ask that. 

* * *

You were sitting at the table, eyes closed, and mug of coffee in your hands. “Oh, God.” You groaned, your head hating you at the moment. Feeling hands on your back, you jumped, but relaxed when whoever it was rubbed circles on your back with their thumbs. “Oh…” You let your head fall forward.

Bruce chuckled from behind you, making your eyes snap open. “You did tell Tony you wanted my fingers elsewhere.” He teased, leaning next to your ear.

Blushing, you put your coffee down and buried your face in your hands. “Crap.” Now how were you supposed to work with him? “I’m s–”

“So would I.” He cut you off before turning and heading out of the room, leaving you blushing like a teenager.


End file.
